


The After

by Writer_Markilyn



Series: Their Paradise [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone ships Newtmas, M/M, Newt Lives, Newt doesn't die, Newt loves Thomas so much, SO MUCH FLUFF, Safe Haven Ending, Thomas loves Newt so much, and they grill them too, just vague underlines of them doing the do, like this is the most fluff I've even written in my life, no smut sorry, sort of Death Cure spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Markilyn/pseuds/Writer_Markilyn
Summary: This takes place after "Their Paradise"It's just Thomas reminiscing in the ocean of the first time they found their safe haven and how it came to be and how his relationship with Newt seems to only grow more as the days pass.





	The After

Thomas floated motionlessly in the ocean, eyes slits as he gazed up the gray, morning sky.  The water was oddly not freezing, despite the sun not being up yet; it still had a little while before it broke over the horizon and painted the water orange and pink and shed light onto their new home.

In the far distance, he could hear the early sounds of gulls, but he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, it’s all he could hear plus the sound of the water that covered his ears.  He let himself sink deeper into his mindset, he was at peace, floating in the abyss, despite his body’s achy muscles from working himself too hard from helping build new huts or play wrestling with other kids from their new home

They had lived on Paradise island for a little over three months, Thomas could still remember in vivid detail when they anchored the cruise ship 10 miles off the shoreline of the beach, the white sands glowing under the sun, the large palm trees swaying in the gentle breeze—they made it home.

The island had looked perfect even up close; they were rowing to the shore with the emergency boats that lined the larger ship’s sides, Thomas had been clutching Newt’s hand the entire time, his body shivering in anticipation to get to land, he remembered the joyous chatter of the other kids, teenagers, and young adults around him.

The soft touch of sand under his bare feet made him laugh until he cried; Newt had silently held him that night, stroking fingers through his hair, while whispering teary, happy statements because they were finally free, free from the hunting danger, free from betrayal, free from fear, free to be with each other.

Thomas had been grateful at the time that he hadn’t been the only one to breakdown that first night on the island, they made a giant bonfire and a thick stone had been planted into the sand close by the sea so that the etched names of those who they lost along the way would still be remembered after a long period of time.

Current Thomas let out a shaky sigh, water sloshed up and sprinkled on his face after the shuddery convulsion his body made from the still too recent memories.  He blinked open his eyes and saw that the sun was just starting to break above the waterline; already he could feel the waters getting warmer.

He remembered the ritual they all had gone through for almost two months, they worked hard in the mornings, those who could anyway, building stable, warm shelters, building small huts to store firewood, food, clothes, or whatever they needed to be stored a little off from the small cabins.  By the evening, Frypan and a few others would leave to start making dinner on the cruise ship, while everyone else stayed behind to finish up last minute touches on the projects, until Vince would let everyone know that it was time to turn in for the night.

Thomas remembered witnessing Newt getting sunburn for the first time, as he only wore a loose tank-top and cargo shorts, his shoulders, cheeks, and nose a bright red, and Thomas fretted over him almost immediately, because he didn’t want his partner to be in any pain.

Newt had just waved him off and moodily stated that he wasn’t blessed with the genes Thomas got, who only became more golden with each lasting moment under the sun.  He would get over his bitterness when Thomas would shyly kiss his pout away and he would grin in embarrassment by the fake gagging sound their friends would throw their way.

Thomas chuckled to himself at the memory when Newt had shoved Minho into the ocean when they were rowing back to the cruise ship, Gally had nearly gone after when he laughed so hard he nearly flipped the small boat.

That’s how the majority of the two months went: sleeping next to Newt in their bed, kissing him in the morning, kissing him before they went off to go work on the island, working on the island, fighting with Gally about construction plans, sneaking in kisses between work with Newt, taking small breaks with Brenda, working a little while longer, rowing back to the cruise ship, having a tasty dinner, shower, and kissing Newt until it was the last thing he remembered, and repeat.

The Runner wouldn’t have changed it for the world though, he loved every waking moment with Newt and their friends, exploring the island when they all just wanted to relax, as the main ship could support them for a long while, learning how to fish and crafting; Thomas was never bored a moment in his life.

He also thought about how he and Newt seemed to only grow closer with each passing day and neither one of them seemed to mind that they were practically joined at the hip, rarely separating to even shower.

That had been an _interesting_ night and something Thomas thought about too much despite being in public most of the time. 

Frypan rolled his eyes a lot at them, while threatening them to keep it above the waist because there for children here for shuckings sake!  But he was happy for his friends, he knew they deserved happiness after what they had gone through and he’d fight anyone who thought differently.

Gally barely tolerated their new relationship status, giving them both a glare down, his eyebrows doing some intimidating things if Thomas got a little too handsy, and Thomas also wondered if Gally had an inner radar for these things; Newt usually flipped Gally the bird and proceed to snog Thomas on whatever log or rock they sat on.

Brenda and Minho were the evilest out of the group, and if Thomas wasn’t so terrified of Brenda, he’d scheme back, but at least he had Newt to be his knight in shining armor when it came to Minho; if anything could strike fear into Minho faster than a Griever, it was Newt.

Sonya, or _Lizzie_ , as Newt fondly called his newly remembered young sister, would rib at them too occasionally and her innocent face was something of a trap; she was a little devil herself.

“I’m just making up for lost time!” Sonya had defended herself, while Aris and Harriet cackled like hyenas behind her, due to Thomas being mortified at what had come out of the little blonde’s mouth; Newt hadn’t found it amusing either and had dumped sand down the back of her shirt in a childish manner.

The sun was starting to burn into his closed eyelids and Thomas sighed; his relaxing period was up and he easily rotated onto his stomach and that’s when he noticed his beloved standing on the beach, bare feet standing near the line where the sand was wet; his arms were folded across his chest and a towel was tucked between his arms.

“About bloody time!” Newt shouted when saw that Thomas had finally noticed him, “I thought I was gonna have to come out there myself and whack you over the head for worrying me!”

Despite the threat, Thomas only felt the smile on his face widen and his chest grew warm and a fluttery feeling swooped through him the closer he got to the shore.  His toes scraped the wet sand under the water and he hustled towards his boyfriend, “You’re up early,” he commented.

Newt passed him the towel that he was holding, “Because my heater left the bed early this morning before the crack of dawn like an absolute lunatic,” he stated matter-of-factly.  He was tired and a little chilled from the morning breeze; he only stood in loose shorts and a baggy T-shirt that was Thomas’.

“Sorry, force of habit, you know, sometimes I feel like this could be taken from us,” Thomas murmured apologetically and he saw the worry lines starting to crease on the edges of Newt’s dark eyes.  He stepped forward, wanting to hug him in another apology, but he was still wet, despite drying off; Newt didn’t seem to care as he wrapped his arms around Thomas, tucking his head against the side of Thomas’ head.

“You’re silly, we’re safe now,” Newt promised; it was something that he said a lot during the night when Thomas was woken from nightmares, gasping and shaking in fear of something that chased him into the world of the wake.

Thomas felt the tense draw of his shoulders loosen at the contact from his partner; his eyes half shutting, it was almost terrifying what Newt could do to him.  He felt Newt kiss his cheek and he absentmindedly fiddled with the braided cord of the necklace that he had made for Newt, since Thomas still wore the necklace that held the letter in it; the letter in a safe place for Thomas to read when Newt wasn’t with him.

“Come on, let’s take a quick trip to the ship, get cleaned up, taking a quick rest, and be back in time for breakfast,” Newt listed off.  He kissed Thomas a couple times when the Runner just grumbled at the thought of moving too much.

The Runner still got a giddy feeling when Newt would lace their fingers together, he would let the blonde drag him anywhere all over the world.  He helped row them across the sea to where the cruise ship was anchored, they got to the loading dock and tied their boat so it wouldn’t drift away before racing each other up the stairs and their room.

Thomas may have let Newt win the race.

Newt might have known, but still bragged about it anyway.

Thomas got undressed in the bathroom as steam started to fog up the mirror in the bathroom, he brushed his teeth before climbing into the shower; he felt cleaner already.  He washed off with the body soap that Newt had brought back one day, it smelled fruity and he loved the smell, as it was what Newt smelled like, which to Thomas, was home.

“Coming in,” Newt said, sliding the glass door shut; he stepped under the warm spray of the water and let out a soft chuckle when Thomas immediately began to wash him.  “You really like to groom people,” Newt commented, remembering when Thomas had happily brushed and braided Sonya’s hair, and really like to play with hair; Newt was on the end of that stick, but he loved the pampering Thomas gave him.

Thomas merely hummed in agreement; he pressed a soft kiss to Newt’s shoulder, fingers lightly kneading Newt’s hips, who let out a pleased sigh, if they both weren’t so tired, Newt knew they’d get risky again in the shower, which was a favorite place for their time, even if Thomas nearly slipped while holding Newt up against the wall each time.

Newt liked the convenience of the shower after having a session together, but most of the time, he liked pinning Thomas under him on the bed, bottoming from the top; he liked holding Thomas down, while Thomas dug his fingers sharply into Newt’s hips; his name practically a prayer on his lips.

Those memories were for another time; they currently needed to get a quick shower and take a quick nap before going back to their island to eat breakfast with all their friends and start exploring the island some more; there was so much to see.

Newt turned to face Thomas, his eyes half lidded as he swiped a hand through Thomas slick hair, “Tommy,” he murmured, he pressed a soft kiss to his chin, “I’m so forever grateful to spend every moment with you, to explore this place for our new lives; it almost feels like a dream most days.”

Thomas kissed Newt’s cheek next, “If it is a dream, I don’t want to wake up, I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy before,” he replied.  He kissed Newt this time, a slow exchange between them as shower water rained down above them, he cupped Newt’s cheek as he tilted his head; he felt the heat growing between them and he ducked away, knowing that Newt wouldn’t want to press any further as they had plans.

Newt still pressed a couple following kisses to Thomas’ lips before giving himself a final rinse off.  He shut the water off and quickly snatched the clean towels that were folded on the sink.  He passed one to Thomas, who thanked him, before drying off, they both walked into their room and pulled on their spare sleeping clothes; they still avoided the eyesore shirts that were draped over the chairs by the room’s window.

The Runner fell first on the bed and he laughed when Newt plopped right next to him, almost falling onto him.  He nuzzled Newt’s damp hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I love you,” he whispered.

Newt smiled and kissed him softly, “I love you too.”

Thomas settled happily as Newt brought the covers around them; they curled close to each other, sharing the same air as they gazed sleepily at each other, “I don’t think I could have made it without you.”

Newt knew Thomas always got extremely emotional before they fell asleep; his guard of himself dropped almost completely.  He nuzzled closer, “I’m glad that you don’t have to think about that possibility anymore.”

“Me too,” Thomas agreed.  He let out a soft sigh, eyes drooping more, he could feel Newt’s fingers running soothingly on the skin of his back, lulling him into a tranquil state.  “Promise me you’ll always be there when I wake up?”

“Only if you’ll do the same,” Newt replied; he squirmed at the ticklish sensation when Thomas squeezed his side.  He smiled dopily and pressed his face against Thomas’ shoulder; their breathing evened out almost at the same time.

They had each other until the very end and counted each second as a blessing with each moment shared.


End file.
